ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2011/July
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of July, 2011. Events Jul 1 — Haneda airport to Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Haneda: Save japan uniqlo t-shirt *Taoyuan: outfit by Sachio Kawasaki, sunglasses & box purse by Chanel Jul1-HanedaAirport.jpg 7-1-11 Haneda.jpg tumblr_lnotu0nJxe1qm0c6bo1_500.png Taiwan-Airport.jpg tumblr_lnovk4P5bF1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnou7e544f1qm0c6bo1_500.png 7-1-11 Taoyua.jpg Jul 2 — Yoga Center in Taipei, Hermes store *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Sunglasses by ???, custom second skin by SOMARTA (Based on the 2007 Angelos Second Skin Series), bag by Versace (Fall 2011), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana tumblr_lnsnm9DLnj1qm0c6bo1_500.png 7-2-11 Yoga Center.jpg Jul 3 — Lady Gaga Day, showcase Taichung, Taiwan Interview *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Outfit by Versace, sunglasses by Dior 336830717.jpg 7-3-11 Lady Gaga Day.jpg tumblr_lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1_500.png Taichung Arena2011.png 7-3-11 Singapore 2.jpg 7-3-11 Lady Gaga Day 2.jpg 7-3-11 Singapore.jpg 7-11 Taiwan Interview.jpg Jul 4 — Leaving hotel, Born This Way press conference in Taipei, Leaving Taiwan *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Dress by Chanel (Pre-Fall 2011), bag by Chanel (2.55 Classic Flap Bag), shoes by Christian Louboutin (Daffodile) *Outfit by Shiaztsy Chen *Leaving Taiwan : Vintage checkered Versace jacket, Fall 1993. Vintage sunglasses, vintage Versace jewellery and purse, and her custom velvet Christian Louboutin Dafodille pumps completed the look. tumblr_lnt5fygh4U1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnt6eqVnkZ1qm0c6bo1_500.png 7-4-11 Press Conference.jpg tumblr_lnur76dRvF1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnt8ql3Uso1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnt7bjNKp31qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnu3wyh1pI1qm0c6bo1_500.png GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg Jul 5 - Arriving in Singapore 7-5-11 Arriving in Singapore.jpg Jul 7 — Born This Way press conference, showcase for SingTel AMPed *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *A Dress by Becky Short, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana (Invisible), sunglasses by Dejour (View 1961) *B Leggings by Fanny and Jessy *C Latex outfit by House of Etiquette (Danika, 2011), boots by Pink Cobra tumblr_lnyekpzDSz1qm0c6bo1_500.jpg|A 7-7-11 BTW Press Conf.jpg 016Singapore.jpg|B 020-Singapore.jpg 7-7-11 Singtel Showcase 2.jpg 025-Singapore.jpg 7-7-11 Singtel Showcase.jpg 022.jpg|C normal_023.jpg Jul 8 — Hotel, MSN Malaysia *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Dress by VPL ("Tableaux Vivants, Fall 2011"), sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana (nude Unicorns) tumblr_lo0cezjlTk1qm0c6bo1_500.png 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia.jpg Jul 9 — Sydney *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *"Aussie Mouse": Gown by Yves Saint Laurent ("Edition Soir 2011"), corset by Ryan Jordan, gloves by Mugler, sunglasses by Sunettes ("White Widow") tumblr_lo3huptPA51qm0c6bo1_400.png 7-9-11 Sydney Airport.jpg Jul 10 — The Four Seasons, The Matt & Jo Show, Leaving Hotel in Sydney, Moebius House, Returning to Hotel *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) tumblr_lo3yaqEHb81qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lo3zllNN4a1qm0c6bo1_500.png gaga22.jpg Jul102011-2.jpg Jul102011-1.jpg Jul102011-3.jpg Jul 11 — Leaving Hotel in Sydney, A Current Affair, Citizenship Ceremony, Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude, Tumblr Pic, Neverming Nightclub, Arriving at ARQ, Backstage at ARQ, Performing at ARQ, Leaving ARQ, The Kyle and Jackie O Show *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo 7-11-11 Hotel in Sydney.jpg tumblr_lo5pfoRMCa1qm0c6bo1_500.png 7-11-11 A Current Affair 1.jpg Jul112011-2.jpg 7-11-11 Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude.jpg tumblr_lo0cv27c4U1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul112011-1.jpg Jul112011.jpg 157392backstageARQsydney.jpg 7-11-11 Performing at ARQ 2.jpg 7-11-11 Performing at ARQ.jpg 7-11-11 Leaving ARQ Nightclub.jpg 7-11-11_Kyle_and_Jackie_O_interview.png Jul 12 — The Four Seasons *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo, outfit by Valentino (Valentino Resort 2012), bag by Chanel, sunglasses by Dejour (View 1961) Jul122011.jpg Jul 13 — Sydney Town "Monster" Hall *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Custom outfits by Versace tumblr_loa3im0JKi1qm0c6bo1_500.png 7-13-11 Monster Hall 1.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 2.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 3.jpg Jul132011.jpg Jul 14 — Sydney Airport, LAX Airport, Starbucks, New York Airport *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *A Hat "Princess Charlotte Summer 2009" by Charlie Brown, sunglasses by ???, outfit "Fall 2011" by Graeme Armour, shoes "Gaga's custom dafodille" by Christian Louboutin *B Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) *C Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) tumblr_loc6ye5aGe1qm0c6bo1_500.png|A Jul142011.jpg|B 7-14-11 Starbucks in LA.jpg Jul142011-1.jpg|C Jul 17 — Out in NYC, Posing with a Fan Jul17 - Out and about in New York City.jpg 7-16-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg *Jacket by Mikey Ngo, sunglasses by Chanel (01450) Jul 18 — Morning Mash Up, Howard Stern,Sirus XM, Z100, Max restaurant *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) *Dress by Lina Mustafa ("Oppression"), fan by Louis Vuitton ("Spring 2011") July 18 - At Sirius XM Studios for Howard Stern.jpg July 18 - Going to Z100 Studios.jpg 7-18-11 Z100.jpg July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg July 18 - Max's Restaurant.JPG July 21-22-23 — Shooting Yoü and I in Springfield, Nebraska Jul 25 — Channel 94.1, KAT 103.4 *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo July 25 - At 94.1 FM Omaha Studios.jpg 7-25-11 94.1 Radio.jpg July 25 - At KAT 103.7 Radio.jpg 7-25-11 KAT.jpg Jul 26 — 97.1 AMP, 102.7 KIIS FM, Château Marmont *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo July 25 - Arriving at AMP Radio.jpg Jul26- At 102.7 KIIS FM.jpg 7-26-11 Chateau marmont.jpg Jul 27 — Hotel in West Hollywood, So You Think You Can Dance *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) Jul27-Chateau Marmont.jpg 7-27-11 CHateau Marmont.jpg 7-27-11 So You Think You Can Dance.jpg 7-27-11 SYTUCD 2.jpg 7-27-11 Performing on SYTYCD.jpg 7-27-11 After SYTYCD.jpg Jul 28 — Hotel in West Hollywood, Jimmy Kimmel Live! *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo Jul28-Chateau Marmont.jpg 7-28-11 Hotel.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel Live.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel.jpg July 28 - Out and about at Jimmy Kimmel Live Studios1.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel Live 2.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel Live 3.jpg July 28 - Out and about at Jimmy Kimmel Live Studios2.jpg July 31 — Out in New York City, recording with Tony Bennett's The Lady is A Tramp *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Lace dress by Tom Ford ("Fall 2011"), jacket by ???, sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) LaceDress-July31.jpg Category:2011 fashion